Feels Like Home
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: <html><head></head>The Bamon Perspective to my Stelena one shot Back to December: Home. That was where she was when she was with Damon, in his arms. It was where she belonged. Please R&R :</html>


Feels like Home

**A/N: Okay, this is sort of another version of my Stelena one-shot Back to December, but it's in the Bamon perspective. I think you should read Back to December first so this would make more sense, but in case you don't, I'll briefly explain it:**

**Elena chose Damon, and Stefan left Fells Church, heartbroken. But Elena begins to miss Stefan, and regret her choice. And things get even worse for Delena when Bonnie comes to visit…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to L.J Smith. And the song, "Feels Like Home", is copyrighted by Melissa Etheridge**

_Funny how it turns out__  
><em>_that everything can change__  
><em>_What I feel right now is not the same as yesterday_

Bonnie McCullough took a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the small house.

This was going to be hard. She KNEW this. But Meredith was right: she couldn't just neglect her friendship with Elena just because of Damon. And it HAD been forever since they've seen each other.

She had to be a good friend. She DID love Elena too, after all.

The door opened, and she prayed that it was Elena.

But instead, it ended up being the one person she hoped it wouldn't be.

Damon.

He seemed surprised at first, to see her standing there with her small suitcase on the doorstep. Hadn't Elena told him that she was coming?

He gave her a small smile and the look in his dark eyes ALMOST shooting a message to her that he actually seemed happy to see her.

"Why if it isn't my little Redbird. It's good to see you again."

She hoped that he didn't notice that her heart sped up at the sound of the old nickname.

She faked a small smile back. "It's good to see you too Damon."

And she did mean it. It had been a while since she's seen him too. Probably about as long as it's been since she's seen Elena.

If only her heart didn't seem to ache every time she saw him….

Damon silently moved a little to the side, allowing her to step inside the house.

She looked around, and couldn't help but feel a bit surprised.

The house seemed utterly….ordinary. Not at all the type of place she would have expected Damon and Elena to live in when they got together.

_They were together…._

She forced the thought out of her mind. It was NOT the time to think about that. She was here to visit Elena, to see one of her best friends.

_There's more than I imagined__  
><em>_deep inside my heart__  
><em>_Emotions that I never knew__  
><em>_and this is just the start_

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked, as Damon shut the door behind her, offering a seat on the small sofa in the middle of the den.

His face was expressionless as he answered. "In the shower. She should be out in a few minutes."

_Meaning she would have to sit with him, alone, for a few minutes._

And Damon had always had a habit of being able to read her like a book. She hoped that by now, after all this time, she would be able to block it out more easily.

"You haven't been around lately", Damon stated calmly, yet with a curiosity, that she could very scarcely hear in the tone of his voice.

Bonnie forced out a nonchalant shrug. "I've been pretty busy in school lately. But I thought it was finally time for a visit."

It was only partly the truth. She HAD been busy in school, but there had been plenty of times that she could have came and visited.

The truth was, there was ANOTHER reason she didn't come here a lot, and he was standing in front of her.

Before Damon could question her further, Elena, to Bonnie's relief, appeared in the doorway, still wrapped in a towel, and her golden hair wet from the shower.

_So many things i've been missing__  
><em>_not watching but__  
><em>_that was all in the past_

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed, running over to hug her back.

Bonnie hugged her back, and was actually relieved to see her again.

But after they broke apart, she noticed there was something….very different about her best friend, and it wasn't a good thing.

Her…just the aura about her seemed so….defeated. And she seemed to lack the air of confidence that Bonnie had always secretly admired about her.

But Elena didn't seem to want to give her time to speak, and was already dragging her into a room in the back.

"Come on. You can help me pick out my outfit."

She almost seemed desperate to stir the conversation in a normal, harmless direction.

As she allowed Elena to drag her into the small hallway, Bonnie could practically feel Damon's stare on her back.

_The first night, he had once again, surprised her._

She had been sitting on by the small fireplace in the den, not yet ready to retire to the tiny guest room Elena had prepared for her.

Bonnie had too many conflicting thoughts running through her mind to even think about trying to go to sleep yet.

She was already shaken up from spending only a couple of hours with Damon and Elena as a couple. How was she going to last another four days?

"Not asleep yet?"

Bonnie nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to see Damon stepping into the room.

What was he doing out here? She'd thought he'd be too occupied with Princess of Darkness to want to come check up on her.

The last part had come out somewhat venomous, and she mentally slapped herself. This wasn't Elena's fault. It was just how it was.

_Now I realize__  
><em>_there's so much more to learn__  
><em>_I'm ready for the world__  
><em>_not scared of letting go_

"I couldn't sleep", she said, in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

Damon came over to sit beside her by the fire, and she tried to ignore the rush she felt when his leg briefly brushed hers.

"Why not?"

Bonnie scrambled through her mind, trying to come up with a believable lie.

"I'm not tired. I slept in last night."

She could tell from the look on his face that he didn't believe her, but at least he didn't say anything about it.

They were both silent for a moment, Bonnie kept waiting for him to bid her goodnight, and to go back with Elena.

But he never did. And it surprised her.

"So, did Stefan take it too hard?" Bonnie finally asked, wanting to break the silence, but hoping she wasn't stepping into dangerous territory.

He seemed a bit surprised by her question.

"I don't know. He left without really speaking to me."

Bonnie could imagine how Stefan was feeling. Elena, the love of his life, had chosen his brother over him. Maybe it was a bit like how she felt now…

She and Stefan: to people who were cursed to love someone who in the end didn't choose them.

"Oh", Bonnie said, and wanting to smack herself for not thinking of something better to say. Besides, the last thing Damon wanted to talk about right now had to be Stefan….

"How have you been?"

She looked at his face in shock, expecting to see some sort of mocking expression, but only found genuine curiosity.

He really wanted to know about her life….

So she told him. Everything about her boring life, the college she was attending, and the house she'd managed to rent from her grandmother's inheritance….

He seemed almost….impressed. As if he hadn't expected her to be able to do it all her own, and she felt a small pang of happiness at the fact he seemed almost….proud of her.

Thirty minutes passed, and she finally began to feel tired.

The next thing she knew, he was laying her down in the bed of the guest room. She must have somehow fallen asleep while they'd been talking.

She could've sworn she felt the brush of his lips on her forehead before he left the room, but brushed it off, figuring it was only her imagination.

_Now I realize__  
><em>_there's so much more to feel__  
><em>_and my heart knows it's real_

_The second day, they all three sat around the dinner table._

Of course, it had only been Bonnie and Elena that ate, while Damon simply sat and talked with them.

Elena, like Damon had already done the other night, questioned her about everything, from where she lived, the school was attending, and what she knew about what Meredith and Matt.

But what shocked her was that Damon's glance never seemed to waver from her for too long, and he seemed to be absorbing everything she said.

Elena noticed this too, and looked back and forth between the two of them, and suddenly, she made what sounded like a chocking noise, an expression of realization on her face.

They both looked at her in concern, and she got up from the table.

"I'll only be gone for a moment", Elena said, before rushing into the hallway.

"Elena?" Bonnie called, wanting to follow her.

But the bedroom door shut loudly, indicating that she wanted to be alone.

_The third day, she realized it was too much._

"Damon stop", Bonnie laughed, as Damon pinned her to the floor, unmercifully tickling her ribs.

She still found it totally unbelievable. Damon, the dark vampire who she had once feared, was tickling her. It seemed unreal.

And he had tricked her into telling him her most ticklish spot: her ribs.

Damon merely smiled wickedly at her, before continuing, bringing her to the point of begging him to stop.

He finally got off of her, and she sat up, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't nice", she complained.

He merely grinned. "Whoever said I was nice?"

_The part of me so long forgotten is calling__  
><em>_and this feels like home, home, home__  
><em>_it feels just like home _

They both smiled at each other, until they heard the sound of the front door opening, and Elena stepped inside the house.

"I think I have a bit of a headache", Elena said, rubbing at her temples, with a small pained expression.

Immediately, Damon got off of the floor, instantly going to her aid.

As Bonnie watched how gentle he handled her, the look of pure concern on her face, it really hit her.

It would always be Elena for Damon. Never her.

She forced the tears back. It hurt even more then she thought it would.

She didn't think she could stay here much longer, without Damon or Elena finally catching on. She had to leave.

A few hours later

"Are you sure you have to leave so early?" Elena asked, as she hugged her.

Bonnie hugged her back. "Sorry Elena, but I have a huge exam I need to study for", she lied.

After one last goodbye, Elena let go of her, and Damon approached her.

For a moment, they simply looked at each other, until Bonnie hesitantly hugged him, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

To her surprise, he hugged her back, and she relished the feeling of having his arms around her, before she had to leave.

A few days later

Bonnie sat at the small table, gazing at her textbook.

Now she really did have a huge exam to take, the quarter final.

It was too bad that her mind was now too clouded by a certain vampire with dark eyes to even think about studying.

She let a small amount of tears fall. It had been like this ever since she came back from visiting.

But she WOULD move on. If it was the last thing she did.

Suddenly, she felt a soft knock at her front door.

She cleaned her cheeks of tears, expecting it to be Matt or Meredith coming for a visit.

Bonnie slowly opened the door, and looked at.

She hadn't been expecting what she saw: Damon, standing in the middle of her yard, looking at her.

_Somehow we're meant to be together__  
><em>_I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home_

Slowly, Bonnie stepped out of the house, and made her way towards him, until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to look at her with his dark eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Elena?"

She hadn't said it in a hostile way. Just assuming the obvious.

When he still didn't say anything, and she opened her mouth to speak again, only to gasp when his hand suddenly brushed her cheek, gently and softly.

"Damon?" she asked, hoping the rush of blood to her cheeks and her speeding pulse wasn't too obvious.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, and looked down at her intensely, his dark eyes smoldering, taking over her whole world.

"Why didn't I realize it sooner?" he asked slowly, and she didn't know if he was asking her, or himself.

"Damon, I don't…."

"The glances, the smiles, the want, no the NEED to be around you and protect you. I didn't understand any of it, or where it came from."

_Now I realize__  
><em>_there's so much more to learn__  
><em>_I'm ready for the world__  
><em>_not scared of letting go_

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't be saying…what she thought right?

"And I know you feel the same way", he said, still looking down at her.

"After everything I put you through, you never really did seem to get angry with me. I was never sure why, but I know now."

He was right. Even after he had tricked her into getting her to tell him where the Star Ball was, and he had left her in that horrible inn in the Dark Dimension, she never really had ill thoughts towards him, forgiving him every time.

"Your heart beat picks up every time I'm near", he continued, leaning down, so that his words were now whispering into her ear, making her shiver.

"Your cheeks blush red whenever I compliment you", he said, his lips now slightly brushing her ear. "And you left early. I could tell you were lying about having an exam. You should know better than to try to hide things from me, little bird."

He'd read her like a book, as always.

"You're in love with me", he whispered.

Bonnie panicked. He now knew her secret.

She tried to walk away and run back to the house, no longer wanting to face him, but he grabbed onto her arm, making her unable to move away from him.

"Damon, please let me go."

He didn't tighten his grip, but didn't loosen it either, and he continued speaking as if he hadn't heard her.

"It took me much longer then it should have to realize it. But I know now that I love you too, my little Redbird."

Bonnie almost wanted to cry in joy. Damon loved her. It was hard to believe, and she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a dream, but he'd said it.

_Now I realize__  
><em>_there's so much more to feel__  
><em>_and my heart knows it's real_

Suddenly, his lips were pressed against hers, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck as he picked her up slightly, and kissed back.

Damon's kisses in the past were always gentle and soft. This one was too, but there was something new to it too. Passion, as if this was something he'd been waiting to do for a while.

When they broke apart, he continued to hold her in his arms, picking her up bridal style, and leaning his lips, once again, to her ear.

"Are you going to invite me in now?"

"Ummm….yes, come in please", she said, still a little dizzy with happiness at the feeling of being in Damon's arms.

With that, Damon carried her inside the house.

The Next Day

The next morning, Bonnie sat up in her bed, smiling as she lifted her hand and felt the small puncture holes on the side of her neck.

She had given Damon her blood for the first time last night. They'd exchanged blood, and had fallen asleep in his arms.

It had been the best night of her life.

She sat up slowly, careful not to wake up Damon, and walked out to the living room.

She had been horrified at herself for not thinking about Elena last night. She had to make sure she was okay.

After she hung up with her, Bonnie sighed. Elena had told Damon to come after her. She hadn't been more thankful towards her best friend.

But she was worried about her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and smiled, leaning against him.

"It's Elena. I'm….a little worried about her."

"She misses my brother", Damon stated. "She's had it pretty obvious over the last couple of days. She even told me to come after you….to not make the same mistake she made."

Bonnie felt sad for her friend, but still couldn't erase the happiness the shot through her. Damon was finally hers. And she was his.

"Do you think Stefan will ever come back?"

"Possibly."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Most likely actually. He never could stay away from her long."

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Could we still check on her from time to time? I'm really worried about her."

Damon turned her around so that she was facing him. "Anything for you."

Bonnie smiled as he lowered his lips onto hers once again.

Home. That was where she was when she was with Damon, in his arms. It was where she belonged.

_The part of me so long forgotten is calling__  
><em>_and this feels like home, home, home__  
><em>_it feels just like home_

**Hope you liked it! Reviews?**

**Next story to be updated: Unwanted Gift (FINALLY)**

**Again, I apologize for the delays on all of my stories. I've had a bit of writer's block. But I will update as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
